The Stranger
by bobbo72
Summary: Ryan Atwood's life has never been easy. But it is just about to get more difficult when his life is threatened by a stalker.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what I own.

The Stranger

Ryan was studying on his bed late at night. He had a big physics test tomorrow that he needed to get an A on to get that A minus, instead of the B plus that he currently had. He was starting to doze off. It was almost two o'clock. He had just got back from a late night out with the gang. The gang consisted of Marissa, Seth, Summer, and Lindsay. They were all just friends with each other. They went to a journey concert in L.A., Ryan's choice of course, and just got back. Lindsay was the cause of his studying. She had been on his ass about getting that A, ever since she found out about his grade. She was the perfect study buddy for Ryan. A good friend who at the moment was running an A plus, and was a shoe-in for Yale, her dream school.

Ryan had noticed for the first few months that Lindsay was here that she had started to become attracted to him. But he wanted her just as a friend. He talked to her about it and they decided to leave it at that. Besides, Ryan still had his eye on somebody else. And that somebody else, just happened to not be able to sleep that night either.

Ryan looked over to the door when he heard to soft knocks.

"Come in."

Ryan watched at the doors open, and that person walked in.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Marissa."

Marissa walked over towards him, but stopped. Even after three months, the awkwardness still existed between them. They had tried their best to be friends. At first it worked much better than they expected. But then Marissa started to get depressed. She found herself in the arms of DJ again, only for Ryan to find out yet again. Now this time, he didn't show that he was upset, because they weren't together, but she knew better than that. HE was devastated. Because when she walked down the stairs the way he came in ten minutes later, she read a note that her name addressed to it.

Marissa,

These are for you (flowers). I just want to you know that I still care for you, and that I miss you.

Love,

Ryan.

Marissa wept at the sight of it. When DJ came up from behind her, Marissa wiggled out of his grasp and turned to face him. With tears in her eyes, she broke it off with him. After that day, she never saw Diego again.

But today, three months later, she knew she wanted him, and she knew he wanted her. She walked over to him and he stood up next to her.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, thinking there had to be something wrong. That was the only reason she would be here so late in the night.

But Marissa's response wasn't what Ryan expected. She grabbed him by the shirt and then pushed him onto his bed. She pounced on top of him and started to kiss him feverishly. She started towards his shirt, and started frantically remove his buttons, when Ryan stopped what was about to happen.

When Ryan pushed her back, Marissa was upset.

"Ryan, I thought you wanted this, you have been passing me signals all week, I thought you want us." Marissa asked, remembering all to well what this seemed like. That time she tried having sex with him to forgive her last valentine's day.

"Not like this."

Marissa was about to get up out of embarrassment and walk away, when Ryan drew his hand out and grabbed onto her arm turning her around.

"If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right."

Ryan waited and was relieved when he finally saw that smile come from Marissa. She got back on top of him, and kissed him. But this time, things were different. There was not as much urgency in the kisses. They were loving and full of passion. Ryan stopped the kiss after a minute or two and told her something she didn't want to hear.

"We can't not tonight. I want our first time to be special. Not when I am almost asleep. I want to be able to "perform" for you." Ryan spoke up causing Marissa to at first mope, but chuckle at the end.

"Can I spend the night?" She asked, hoping he wasn't too tired to sleep with her.

"You think I'm letting you drive back home this late at night?" Ryan asked her sarcastically.

Marissa smiled and leaned in and kissed him again. She rested her head on his chest, after taking off her clothes, putting on a wife beater, and fell asleep in Ryan's arms.

Ryan couldn't help but smile as he turned the light off. He had been wanting her for the past three months. Or basically since he got back. He had been passing these signals, and he was ecstatic that she finally caught on. Ryan Atwood was in love, and couldn't be any happier. But Ryan knew, that all happiness doesn't last.

Ryan and Marissa had been sleeping for around two hours now. HE looked over at the clock and read the numbers. It was 3:47. It was still dark outside. Ryan got up and carefully removed his arm that was wrapped around Marissa. He walked over to the bathroom to relieve himself. Once he was done, he flushed the toilet and started heading back to bed, when something cut his eye, causing him to halt where he was and duck low.

There was a light that was shining through the window. It looked like somebody had a flashlight on and was looking inside the pool house. Ryan got scared. He started creeping back towards the door. He grabbed a vase off the counter and started moving closer to the door. He almost reached it, when he ran into a table, causing a glass statue to fall over and break.

"Shit." Ryan yelled causing Marissa to stir.

Ryan took his eye of the waking Marissa, and noticed that the light was gone. Ryan put on shoes, and ran outside to see where the intruder was now. He looked towards the ocean, and then to the house, and saw the person running rather slowly towards the driveway. Ryan ran after him. When he finally reached the front of the house, he saw that the car had already pulled out of the house and was driving away, in a 1986 Buick. He recognized that car. It looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Ryan stood there trying to trace his memory from where that car was from, but he drew a blank. Ryan walked back towards the pool house, and saw Marissa standing outside the doors with her arms wrapped around her chest, shivering slightly.

"Ryan what's wrong? I saw a light. What was that? Are you okay?" Marissa asked concerned about what happened that night.

"I don't know, but we need to go back to bed." Ryan responded.

Ryan kissed her on the lips, and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the bed. Marissa got back into bed and snuggled a little closer to Ryan then before. She was scared. Something had happened that was pretty serious, but she didn't know what. But what scared her most was the fact that though he didn't show it, Marissa knew that under his tough guy exterior, Ryan was scared too. She finally fell asleep in his arms for the second time that night.

Ryan kept trying to jog his memory. The man fleeing from the pool house was a slightly overweight man. He looked to be about five ten and one hundred sixty pounds. And that car he was driving. That white Buick. He knew that he had scene it before, but just couldn't place it. Before Ryan knew it, it was already morning. His alarm blasted, waking him up. It was another day at school at Harbor High. Except this time, he had Marissa again

But those are thoughts still haunted him throughout the day. He needed to know who was at the house and why they were there. Ryan knew he couldn't be fine again until he found out who it was. He definitely knew the person, but he couldn't figure it out. But all these thoughts would have to wait. It was time for school. Time to face the world again, except with Marissa by his side.


	2. He's at School

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what I own.

**The Stranger**

He's at School

Ryan walked back into the pool house. He lay down on his bed as Marissa followed suit. She snuggled up to his chest, staring straight into his blue eyes.

"Ryan, what happened? Who was that?" Marissa asked, with fear in her voice.

"I don't know Marissa. But I feel like I have seen that car before that he was driving. I just cannot figure it out." Ryan replied

Marissa started to shake. She was scared that something was going to happen to Ryan. That he would be hurt in some way. And she worried about that. Things were just starting to get good between them again, and now things were going to get weird, she could sense it. Ryan seemed to not be there when they fell asleep.

And when they woke up, Marissa looked up and saw that Ryan was staring off into space. He continued to not be there. Marissa moved down to his stomach. She took off his wife beater. She started at his stomach. She kissed up his stomach to his chest. He started to squirm as she massaged his neck with her tongue. But when she finally reached his lips. They barely moved. She stopped, and moved her head down, resting it on his chest.

"Ryan, What's wrong? You can tell me. We tell each other everything.?" Marissa asked, hoping to elicit some sort of response from her.

"I don't know exactly, its that guy we saw last night. I just can't stop thinking about him. Do you know anybody that has a 1986 Buick?" She shook her head no. "That's what I thought, but I know I've seen it before. I have that feeling that when I go out today, that somebody will be watching me."

"somebody is being a little paranoid." Marissa joked. Stroking Ryan's bangs out of his face.

"Maybe a little bit." He responded.

Marissa knew what she wanted from him. She needed to take his mind off of this mysterious man. So she did something she would not normally do, but had always wanted to with a person as close to her as Ryan is.

"Hey Ry, I am going to take a shower." Marissa told him, getting up from her spot. She walked into the bathroom, though she left it wide open, leaving Ryan to wonder what she was thinking.

Marissa stepped into the bathroom. She took off of her clothes, clear in front of Ryan's view. Ryan's mouth dropped open, as he watched Marissa strip off her clothes, right in front of him. Ryan felt his shirt begin to get wet as he felt drool spill out of his mouth. But when Marissa was about take off her bra and panties, she seductively walked over to the door, smiled at Ryan, and pushed it shut.

Ryan thought about what Marissa was thinking, and knew she was trying to get him to take his mind off of what was bothering him. He had to commend Marissa for trying. Ryan knew what he wanted, and was pretty sure she wanted it to. Ryan got up out of his bed and walked toward the bathroom in only his boxers.

Once Ryan got to the door, and was about to open it, Marissa stuck her head out the door.

"Ryan." She started. "Ohhh. I didn't realize you were there. You wanna wash my back." Marissa asked with a small smirk on her face.

Ryan smiled back and opened the door. He saw her standing before him completely naked. It was the second time that he had scene any part of her naked body. The only other time was when she was at Theresa's house, and she was changing. There, he got a glimpse of her chest, but that was it. But now, he was staring at her perfect nude body, asking him to wash her back.

"I'd love to." Ryan responded.

"let me help you out of these." She told him, as she reached her hands onto the elastic of his boxers, bringing them down to the floor.

Marissa smiled at him, and then grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shower. They both got under the water, rubbing there now soapy hands over each other's body. He spent special attention to her private areas, washing closely making sure they were clean, and to give her pleasure at the same time. Ryan took the showerhead off of its holder, and began focusing on certain areas of her body. They switched, and Marissa did the same.

"Did I help you take your mind off of that stranger last night?" Marissa asked Ryan.

"I think so." Ryan exclaimed, with a grin forming from cheek to cheek.

"Well I'm not finished with you," told Marissa

Marissa wasn't finished with Ryan. Instead, she was just about to get started. Marissa stood in front of him and kissed him once, and then got on her knees, and the rest is up to your imagination.

When Ryan and Marissa finished, they walked hand in hand to the kitchen, where they were met by Seth.

"So look! Its Ryan and Marissa. Did you guys get back together? Are you a couple again? Or do you both like to walk together holding hands all the time. Oh and Marissa, your face is all flushed. Oh My God! Ryan, Marissa, did you guys…."

"Seth!" Ryan interrupted.

"Right. Shutting up now."

Ryan, Seth, and Marissa got into the car, Marissa driving, Ryan next to her, and Seth in the bask seat. They went on their way to pick up Lindsay and Summer. They first picked up Summer and she sat next to Seth. Next, they went to Lindsay's place. When they arrived, Lindsay got into the car and was surprised and slightly heart-broken when she saw Ryan and Marissa holding hands in the front seat.

"Ryan, did you and Marissa get back together?" Lindsay asked with a hint of jealousy and sadness in her voice

"Yea. Isn't it great. We got back together last night." Ryan told her as a single tear fell from her left eye.

"Yah, great." Lindsay said knowing she missed out. But she knew that this way, Ryan was happy, and that was all she ever wanted.

When the five arrived at school, they started off to their classes. Ryan and Lindsay to Physics, Marissa to Calculus, and Summer and Seth to French 6. Ryan walked with Lindsay, but he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Hey Linds. Can you tell me what's wrong." Ryan asked, genuinely wanting to know what was wrong with his friend.

"Ryan, I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Be your friend."

"Why." Ryan asked completely surprised by Lindsay's change of heart.

"Because I have been falling in love with you. Ever since I met you, and we made it over that initial hump, I have been in love with you. Now, I can't bear to see you with Marissa."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I don't love you. I love Marissa, and I always have. But don't ruin our friendship over this. I still need and want you in my life."

Lindsay hesitated. She knew when Ryan was being completely honest, and right now he was. She smiled at him, gave him a hug, and walked with him to physics.

Ryan and Lindsay had been sitting at their table for awhile now, listening to their teacher talk to them about Newton, and he started to drift. Soon he was focusing his attention outside. But what he saw completely baffled him.'

There parked outside was a 1986 Buick. Ryan heart skipped a beat. He looked at the teacher, raised his hand and got himself excused to the bathroom. When Ryan ran outside, he saw a man. The man from afar looked to be about his height with sandy blonde hair. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties. But when Ryan spotted him, he dashed towards his car and got in and drove off before Ryan could reach the car.

Ryan stood there watching the car drive off. Who was this person that was stalking him. Who was this stranger?


End file.
